1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved magnetic connecting tube for a screwdriver head, and more particularly, to an apparatus in which the repulsive force between two permanent magnets is utilized to drive out the screwdriver head. Meanwhile, the permanent magnet adjacent to the screwdriver head has the magnetic force to attract the screwdriver head such that the hexagonal head can be firmly attached and can""t fall out of an engaging hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The screwing tools have been used for a long history. Their versions and structures are different according to the manufacturing factories and use surroundings. A conventional magnetic connecting tube, as illustrated in FIG. 6, for receiving hexagonal screwdriver head includes a main body 10, a push element 11, a spring element 12, a fastening ring 13 and two engaging pearls 14. The main body 10 has an engaging hole 15 at one end thereof for receiving a screwdriver head 16 and a compression spring 17 at the other end thereof. When the screwdriver head 16 is inserted into the engaging hole 15, it presses against the compression spring 17 in compressed state. When the push element 11 is used to push the engaging balls 14 inwardly, the screwdriver head 16 will be driven out of the engaging hole 15 by means of the restoring force of the compression spring 17.
Though the above-mentioned conventional structure can reach the expected effect of driving out the screwdriver head 16, it also has the following application drawbacks:
1. The restoring force of the compression spring 17 has to meet certain requirements in order to smoothly drive out the screwdriver head 16. Therefore, the screwdriver head 16 easily springs out of the engaging hole 15. The user has to catch it with care. Otherwise, it is difficult for him to find the screwdriver head 16 again when he works in a disorderly small room or for highrise outdoor operation. Accordingly, the work must be seriously influenced.
2. The screwdriver head 16 has its own weight and structural strength. When it springs out or falls down to the ground and unfortunately hits persons around there, the consequence will be too terrible to imagine.
It is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a connecting tube for a screwdriver head in which the repulsive force between two permanent magnets is utilized to drive out the screwdriver head. Meanwhile, the permanent magnet adjacent to the screwdriver head has the magnetic force to attract the screwdriver head such that the hexagonal head can be firmly attached and can""t fall out of an engaging hole. Therefore, the safety of persons around the operation site can be ensured. Moreover, a longer service life of the present invention can be maintained for thoroughly fulfilling the requirements of industries.